Of Hugs and Sorrows
by goldenwing57
Summary: Takes place after the events of "Stitch has a Glitch." Lilo feels terrible about what she did to Stitch and what happened to him because of it. Who better than Stitch to comfort her?


**A/N~This takes place just a few hours after the end of "Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch!"**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. This is just my thoughts on what happened after the hula competition.**

The night had been long and quite tiresome with all that had happened. Lilo didn't get a chance to show off the hula that she created with her best friend and the prize for the competition went to the "Dance of the Pineapple." All of that seemed inconsequential, though, after the events of that night.

Nani was the first to enter the house. "Who wants pizza?" she called.

A resounding "Me!" went through the group as they filed into the living room. The idea of dinner was much welcomed.

About a half hour later, everyone was sitting in the living room, watching a movie, and eating a cheesy pepperoni pizza. Nani, David, Jumba, and Pleakley all somehow managed to cram themselves onto the couch while Lilo and Stitch sat on the floor. The movie was showing a scene with a giant spider wreaking havoc in the city (that one was Lilo's favorite), but nobody seemed to be paying attention. Everyone's attention was focused on the two sitting on the floor.

Nani couldn't help but notice that, ever since Stitch woke up in her sister's arms after being on the brink of death, Lilo wouldn't let him out of her sight. Wherever he went, she followed and wouldn't let him get more than an arm's reach away. It was quite normal for the two to be inseparable, but this was different.

_At least they're together. Who knows what would've happened if she didn't get there when she did?_ Nani could hardly think of the catastrophic outcome had things gone slightly differently. She decided to leave the two of them alone - they would get through this together, just as always. She would just be there to keep an eye on them, just in case.

Jumba saw the little girl trying her best to stay close to his precious little experiment. It looked as if Stitch knew what Lilo was thinking and doing, but he didn't seem to mind. He let the young girl get as close to him as she wanted. Jumba watched on with curiosity and concern.

Later on, after countless times of hearing "Are you sure everything's okay?" and replies, Lilo and Stitch finally made their way into the elevator and into their room for the night.

Stitch had noticed throughout the evening that his best friend seemed sad, but this sadness was different. He didn't know how to describe it. As they arrived in their room, he reached out to touch her gently; to try to comfort her in any way he could.

"Lilo…?"

She turned to face him, but the look on her face said that she didn't want to talk, so Stitch let her be. _When Lilo want talk, Stitch be there._

Not long after lights-out, the two fell asleep. All was quiet and still in the room, until a soft whimper made its way through the air. Stitch awoke to the sound and it didn't take him long to figure out where it was coming from.

The little alien crawled up the wall and sat himself on Lilo's bunk. He reached out a hand to gently poke her and wake her up.

"Lilo?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes to see her friend next to her, concern filling his face.

"Stitch?" she said groggily as she slowly sat up, her voice cracking.

"Wh…what's wrong?" Stitch asked. Lilo looked at him for a second, then down as she started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry! These past few days, I was a horrible friend to you. I was so wrapped up in winning the competition that I didn't see what was happening to you. You tried to tell me that you needed help, but I didn't listen. I just got mad at you for something that you couldn't control. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Because of that, you almost died! I'm sorry, Stitch! I'm so, so sorry!" By the time she was finished, Lilo was openly sobbing. Stitch did the only thing he could at that point and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace while letting her cry on him.

"It's okay," he reassured her, "Stitch always there for Lilo, just like Lilo always there for Stitch, right?"

Lilo looked up, smiled lightly and replied, "Right."

Lilo hugged Stitch back and added, "I promise I'll never leave you like that again."

Shortly afterward, Nani came in to check on the pair and smiled when she saw them sleeping soundly on Lilo's bunk and holding each other close.

_I knew they'd be okay._


End file.
